1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet head and its manufacturing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art ink jet head is constructed by a single unit including laminated substrates such as a monocrystalline silicon substrate and a glass substrate (see JP-A-6-218932). This will be explained later in detail.
In the above-mentioned prior art ink jet head, however, when the density of nozzles is increased to improve the printing quality while the printing speed is being increased, even if one nozzle is defective in one unit, such a unit has to be scrapped, so that the manufacturing yield of the units is decreased, thus increasing the manufacturing cost of the ink jet head.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an ink jet head and its manufacturing method capable of decreasing the manufacturing cost.
According to the present invention, an ink jet head is constructed by a plurality of combined units.
Also, in a method for manufacturing an ink jet head, a plurality of units are formed in a substrate. Then, the units are separated from each other. Finally, one ink jet head is formed by combining at least two of the units.